the_astral_lineagefandomcom-20200215-history
Groh
Grøh (グロー, Gurō) is a brand new character in the Soul series of fighting games. He is set to appear in the upcoming game Soulcalibur VI, which will mark his debut appearance in the new, rebooted Soulcalibur timeline. He is the first Nordic character depicted by the series. Little is known about the story or origins of this character at the moment. He is nicknamed The Agent in Black (黒衣の密使 Kokui no Misshi) Biography Soulcalibur VI The mysterious Aval Organization was a secret group with origins rooted in ancient times. They say the group came to be when a king used the spirit sword to defeat its cursed counterpart, and with his dying breath, entrusted them with both the blade and his unfinished mission. Each new generation has taken on the group’s mission to rid the world of “Outsiders”—those connected with the cursed sword. One such member was Grøh, about whom little is known save for that he was a fearsome warrior. Though his fighting style is shrouded in mystery, he is believed to have wielded two swords. Some also say he kept a certain technique close to his chest… Physical Appearance Grøh has white hair with purplish blue streaks, an eyepatch on his left eye, which seems to have been scratched, a dark grey and black oufit, and a purplish blue armor on his left arm. Grøh's Soul Charge changes the colors of the streaks in his hair from blue to red during the fight and his eye color from grey-blue to glowing red. When the armor is removed from his arm, he has scars going from his wrist to his shoulder. These scars glow during Soul Charge. Personality Costumes Fighting Style Grøh is able to separate his weapon into two swords. He is able to teleport and to use shockwave attacks. Like his hair, his weapon trail changes color, from blue to red. Quotes Soulcalibur VI *''"Understood."'' — Character Selection *''"The target is mine."'' *''"Do not hold back! However I will..."'' *''"My mission is what matters. Not you."'' *''"Outsider encountered. Neutralizing threat."'' *''"Try to resist... your inevitable fate."'' *''"Separate."'' *''"Disappear."'' *''"Bleed."'' *''"Going anywhere?"'' *''"I know your game."'' *''"Show me your strength."'' *''"Take this."'' *''"Engaging."'' *''"Time for a test."'' — activating Soul Charge or Reversal Edge *''"Get out... of my sight."'' — activating Soul Charge against Kilik *''"You shall... be destroyed!" — activating Soul Charge against Nightmare *"No... mercy!"'' — in Soul Charge *''"It can't be!"'' — upon missing a Guard Impact *''"Unexpected."'' — upon missing a Guard Impact *''"This won't happen again!"'' — upon suffering a Ring Out *''"Atone for the sin of weakness."'' — at the end of K.O. Critical Edge *''"Surely not!"'' *''"You cannot resist."'' *''"I thought so."'' *''"So naive."'' *''"You will be erased!"'' — activating Critical Edge *''"It ends here!"'' — midway through Critical Edge *''"Chevalier mal fet!"'' — conclusion of Critical Edge *''"Atone for the sin of weakness."'' *''"Extermination complete. Proceeding to the next mission."'' *''"Rot away. Your fate is decided."'' *''"My information is sound. No surprises here."'' *''"Let order sink into your soul." '' *"Begone. You are no threat to me." Relationships *Close friends with Fai *Blames Kilik for Fai's death Trivia *His weapon greatly resembles the Dual Jian used by Cao Pi in some games of the Dynasty Warriors series. *He is the first Nordic character presented by the series. Specifically, he's from Norway, which was under Danish dominion at the time the Soul series is set. *His line "Chevalier mal fet!" is a reference to the book written by T.H. White, "The Ill-Made Knight", which talks about the adventures, perils and mistakes of Sir Lancelot, who calls himself the "chevalier mal fet" which translates to "Badly knighted knight." *Grøh's weapon, Aerondight Replica, draws its name from Lancelot's sword, Aerondight/Arondight. **Also, Grøh's fighting style, Aval dual-swordsmanship, seems inspired by Avalon, the legendary island in Arthurian tales. Gallery Soulcalibur VI SC6 Groh Art.jpg Groh.jpg SC6 Groh 1.jpg 25_sc02.jpg SC6 Groh 2.jpg SC6 Groh 3.jpg SC6 Groh 4.jpg SC6 Groh 5.jpg SC6 Groh 6.jpg SC6 Groh 7.jpg